The Music of Love
by Erika Dyer
Summary: When Lord Erik Montford meets the dazzling Miss Christine at the London opera house he falls in love at first sight. Such a beauty could never love a man like him however. Or could she? An AU EC romance set in Victorian London.
1. Chapter 1

**I am finally writing again! After a year of doing my masters degree I am (almost) free. I have 3 weeks until my dissertation is in so I really should not have had time to do this. I have not done any writing in so long though and I had to write this. In 3 weeks time i intend to begin writing loads and I thought I would start with this light piece. Its nothing too great but just a little fun. Its an AU EC romance set in Victorian London most likely with large amounts of fluff. I hope you enjoy! And as usual please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Lord Erik Montford was barely listening to the young man next to him. He was just leaving a performance at the London Opera House which had been somewhat disappointing, and rather than listen to his friend George Daae, a rather irritating young man who could not bare a single moments silence, he was thinking of what he would change if he were the owner of the opera house. He would start with that obnoxious leading lady for one thing! La Carlotta, a temperamental spanish diva with fairly limited talent was far too full of herself and was driving him mad.

"...of course now she's back home she driving me insane. I tried to escape tonight by coming here but she caught me as i was leaving and insisted on coming too. You are lucky you don't have a sister Montford! They are nothing but a nuisance!..."

Erik was only vaguely listening, now thinking about some estate business he needed to deal with. His mind had a tendency to jump from topic to topic without any clear cut flow of thoughts. They were just approaching the large opulent entrance where the last few stragglers remained, when they heard a loud squeal and a woman's voice calling George's name.

"Oh no, I knew i couldn't hide forever! I do apologise about my sister." George hurriedly said, looking extremely put out. "Christine! You found me!"

Erik turned to look at the woman George was looking at over his shoulder. It was a very rare occurrence for something to leave Erik dumbfounded, but this was one of them. A connoisseur of beauty, he knew a fine jewel when he saw one and this woman was the finest jewel he had ever seen. Her golden hair was intricately coiled on top of her head with cascades of curls falling across her high cheekbones and neck. Huge blue eyes looked out over thick dark lashes and her slightly overfull mouth was the most delectable thing he had ever seen. Beautiful did not even begin to describe her, but his mind had been wiped of all thoughts to describe her.

"Yes I did!" Christine rounded on her brother, not even glancing in Erik's direction. "What did you mean by leaving me with Lady Bridlington. She cornered me in our box. i've just spent the last ten minutes being told that I dress like a harlot and I have too many curls in my hair. I tell you if you ever need your confidence dragging through the mud just spend a few minutes with Lady Bridlington. It's enough to send one mad! "

"Christine if you wouldn't mind shutting your mouth for one moment I can introduce you to my friend. This is Lord Montford."

Erik's first reaction was to slap George for talking to her in such a way but this was swiftly followed by blind panic. He would be expected to say something to her when he was certain he would have lost the ability to talk.

Christine gave George a quick glare before giving him a blinding smile and offering her hand. "Lord Montford, it is a pleasure to meet you. George has told me so much about you."

He took her lace gloved hand and briefly kissed it, wishing the moment could have lasted far longer.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Miss Daae. I have heard much of you from George also."

"Really now? All good i hope. George has a tendency to elaborate. No doubt he has told you I am the bane of his existence." She grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling with humour.

Why oh why had he never listened to George's ramblings! he had mentioned his sister many times and he couldn't remember a single thing. The vague impression he had got was of a busy body bluestocking who like her ever so charming brother refused to stop talking for breath, not the most heartbreakingly beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

"Not at all. Besides i do not think listening to george constitutes as good sense."

"Aha i see you must have good sense. A man after my own heart."

"Excuse me but i am still here?" George said grumpily.

Christine realised that she had been staring at Lord Montford intensely. Blushing slightly, she looked back at George. "You know full well i never listen to you George. If you actually spoke sense every one in a while perhaps i would pay you heed."

"Do you see what I mean now Erik? She's an insolent baggage. Don't fancy taking her off my hands do you?"

Christine thumped him playfully on the shoulder. "You wouldn't survive ten minutes without me. You may need me to fight off a twelve year old girl for you again."

George turned bright red. "What are you... that never happened." He sputtered.

"It did." She turned to Erik once more. "He was 16 and I was 12. Little Emily-Rose Gresham. Almost killed him with a croquet mallet in fathers garden. Little Georgie has never been so scared in his life. "

"Thats enough Christine. Erik doesn't want to hear your silly stories." George interrupted her. "Actually I think I see Ernie Harris. I should go and say hello. Why don't the two of you get better acquainted." With that George scurried off into the crowd without a backward glance.

Erik was suddenly left alone with Christine and he couldn't think of the damnedest thing to say. Christine however who appeared to be more like George that she would care to admit swiftly broke the silence. Unlike George however, Erik didn't find her chatter annoying at all, but absolutely charming.

"So did you enjoy the opera?" She asked. "I thought it was superb." She went on without a pause. "I was crying like a baby by the end. Must they always end so sadly?"

"Well most operas are tragedies. That is how they have always been." Answered Erik, surprised that he had been able to say anything. The fact that she was actually stood with him was a miracle. He had been sure she would run after her brother, desperate to be away from him. Women never wished to spend any more time than was necessary with him. Besides, their constant stares at his mask didn't make it easy and he was often as relieved to be free of them as they were to be free of him. With Miss Daae however he wanted to spend as long in her company as she would allow. She was simply the most stunning creation he had ever laid eyes upon and though he was not fool enough to believe he ever stood a chance with her it would be enough to be acquainted with such an angel. She positively exuded sunshine, something he had been without for practically all his life.

"Well I think we need some happy operas. All this doom and gloom can't be good for you."

Erik smiled ruefully. Doom and gloom had been a staple part of his life and it had ceased to bother him. It was only at moments like this, when he was faced with something he wanted beyond anything and which because of who he was he could never have that his life seemed so miserable. If he were a normal man he would sweep Miss Daae off her feet and proceed to make her fall head over heels in love with him. Alas there was as much chance of that happening as man flying to the moon. She likely had dozens of suitors, all handsome young men. It was useless to even think she would be interested in him.

Erik was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not realise that Christine was still talking until she stopped and began staring at him again.

"Don't you agree?" She was staring at him in the eyes. Something he found unnerving. People usually stared at the mask and avoided eye contact with him. Her gaze seemed to bore right into his soul. Oh Lord why hadn't he been listening to her? Here he was stood with the most beautiful woman in the world an he was appearing to ignore her. He must have looked a complete dolt. If she hadn't wanted to escape earlier she sure would now. All he could do now was pretend he knew what she was talking about and hope for the best.

"Yes of course. You're quite right." He said awkwardly.

There was a moment silence before she burst out laughing. Erik felt the sound pierce his heart. Never had he heard a laugh sound so lovely. It made him long to make her laugh all the time just so he could hear it again.

"You don't know what i'm talking about do you?"

He was in trouble now. How was he supposed to get out of this one? He decided that perhaps honesty would be the best policy. "I apologise Miss Daae, I was miles away. Do forgive me. What was it you were saying?"

She sighed dramatically and gave him another penetrating look. "I was saying how la Carlotta's voice was starting to grate on me during that performance. If I had one criticism about tonight it would be her performance. I wanted your opinion since you're such an expert."

"I must say I agree. La Carlotta is far from ideal in my opinion. I don't know where you heard i was such an expert though. I take an interest but i would not call myself an expert by any means."

"Don't be so modest. George tells me you're quite the opera aficionado. He told me you have even written your own pieces of music. Now that is impressive."

"Thank you Miss Daae." Erik couldn't help but feel proud. She thought he was impressive. Of course she was probably just saying so as she had never heard his work but her words buoyed him as nothing else could.

"I should love to hear some of your work." Christine said, hoping he would pick up on her invitation to see him again. This man was fascinating. It was rare that any man captured her interest but Lord Montford certainly had. For all his awkwardness, which she actually found endearing he was very interesting to talk to and very attractive. Not that she could see much of his face due to the mask which covered everything above his chin to his forehead. She had heard about the mask he wore from George. Apparently he wore it to hide dreadful scars from a childhood accident. She had felt pity when she first heard about it but now she met him she realised the mask only made him all that more attractive. He was very tall too, at somewhere above six foot and he was wearing an all black tailcoat and waistcoat with a crisp white cravat and a top hat. He was so superbly dressed and it fitted his broad muscular frame perfectly. He was enough to make her swoon in delight. Her current suitor Raoul never looked quite so splendid in his clothes.

"You would? Perhaps sometime." Erik got the distinct impression that she was angling for an invitation to see him again. This was of course totally absurd. She was a gently bred lady and politeness was ingrained into her psyche. She couldn't possibly want to hear his music. "I apologise Miss Daae but I must be leaving. I believe they are wishing to lock up now. It was a pleasure to meet you." Christine looked around. He was right. They were the last two people stood in the entrance, except for two bored looking ushers stood by the doors.

His words were clear. He obviously had no desire to see her again. Well you couldn't blame a girl for trying. He probably had a beautiful woman waiting somewhere for him. A voluptuous opera singer no doubt. She only hoped it wasn't Carlotta, especially after what she had said about her voice.

"Oh dear you're right. George is probably waiting for me outside. " She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "We've been here for a long time. It was a pleasure meeting you too. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime. George is planning on a dinner party at some point next week. You should come." She spoke as they made their way out of the building towards their carriages.

George had mentioned his dinner party many times over the past week, trying to persuade him to come and thus far he had staunchly refused. A group of London's aristocracy staring at his mask was not his idea of an entertaining night, besides he rarely left his house except for the occasional visit to the opera or on business. Of course this was before he had met George's enchanting sister. Now he was seriously considering attending. Any chance to see Miss Daae again was one to be seized.

"Perhaps." He smiled ruefully. "Until we meet again Miss Daae." He bowed his head briefly and swept away into the night.

Christine made her way over to her and George's carriage where he was waiting inside. She knew she would be in for a sleepless night wondering about the enigmatic Lord Erik Montford. She would love to see him again. Perhaps George's dinner party would be an ideal opportunity to get to know him better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. **

**Belleange48 - I do hope to get back to the masks we wear at some point. I hate leaving stories unfinished so I will try to get back to it soon. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Erik couldn't remember the last time he had felt this nervous. He fidgeted with his cravat one last time and smoothed down the non existent creases in his immaculate black tailcoat. Was it the fact that he was about to go out into the world he had despised for nearly all his life and socialise with people he equally despised. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first time he had been such an event as a dinner party in as far as he could remember, or just maybe it was due to the incredibly beautiful young woman who would be in attendance. Ever since he had met her he had been unable to get her out of his mind and it was affecting every aspect of his life. He had not been able to do any work, write any music or attend to anything else at all. Every time he closed his eyes he pictured her perfect face, her shining eyes and bright beautiful smile. It was utterly ludicrous to think that he had fallen in love at first sight and so he steadfastly refused to believe such a thing. He was merely infatuated with her and he was sure the feeling would ware off soon. It was in his personality to become obsessed with things, his music for one was his all consuming passion. He had no choice but to attend the dinner party tonight so that he could see her again and try to get past this ridiculous infatuation. If he were a normal man and she were not a young maiden who likely knew nothing of the carnal side of human nature he would have seduced her made her his for as long as he wanted her. He was not a normal man however, and she was not some whore to be bedded and then discarded. A lady of exquisite beauty she was someone to be treasured and adored for the rest of her life. Alas, there was no chance of anything happening between them, and he needed to accept that. When he saw her tonight he would force himself to see her as nothing but the sister of a friend and nothing whatsoever more. Little did he know but this was going to be far harder than he could ever anticipate.

…...

Christine was having a fabulous evening. The dinner party was in full swing and she had barely stopped laughing once. Raoul de Chagny, her current suitor and old friend was telling the surrounding guests tales of their childhood and had them all in stitches. Christine was actually sure she couldn't breath at some points, but her corset may have been a contributing factor to this. Raoul was a handsome young man with shoulder length blond hair tied with a black ribbon at his neck and smiling blue eyes. He was kind, funny and … Christine struggled to find another word to describe him. Nice, yes he was nice. One of the nicest people she had ever met. She thought briefly that she should be able to think of far more words to describe the man she may end up marrying but she dismissed this thought quickly. Raoul was someone she had known nearly all her life and cared for a great deal. It was only recently that their relationship had changed to that of possible suitors. The de Chagny family were highly respected and very wealthy. She could do far worse than marrying him that was for sure. George certainly approved of him and if her brother liked him that must be a good sign. It was highly likely that she would end up marrying Raoul and she was fairly comfortable with this decision.

"...and then she couldn't get down. How long were you in the tree Christine?" Raoul asked, turing towards Christine."

"Nine hours! You left me to sit up there for nine hours while you went out hunting with your father!"

"you shouldn't have climbed the thing in the first place then." He laughed at her outraged expression.

"The cheek! You dared me to climb it, Raoul. You knew I wouldn't be able to get down and you dared me!"

Raoul laughed again and Christine couldn't help joining in. At the time her seven year old self had not agreed but now she could see the humour of the story. She had been just as stubborn back then as she was now. Their conversation moved on to something else yet their banter remained the same. It occasionally struck Christine as strange that she talked in the same way to Raoul as she did to George, making jokes and indulging in good natured rivalry. Perhaps this was not the way one was supposed to act with one's potential husband? Shouldn't there be shy glances and subtle touches which induced butterflies in the stomach? She didn't dwell on this thought for long as the main course had arrived.

As she ate, she directed her gaze down the long mahogany table to the far end where her brother was sat talking with a group of men and women she did not know along with Lord Montford whom she had met last week. Whilst she had been enjoying Raoul's stories along with everyone else she had occasionally cast her eyes down the table to where he was sat hoping to catch his eye, although he had not met her gaze once. She had been very much looking forward to seeing him tonight and had been very disappointed when they had been seated at opposite ends of the table. He had been the one person she had most wanted to talk to tonight. Perhaps after dinner she would be able to talk to him over coffee in the sitting room.

…...

Erik's mood was becoming more and more foul. This whole evening was starting to become a waste of time. Not only was he sitting though an incredibly dull and uninspiring conversation with a group of people with who made him feel very uncomfortable with their constant stares at his mask and probing questions but the conversation was punctuated with the sounds of Christine's laughing coming from the other end of the table. What on earth could possibly be so funny he did not know but he wished he could find out. As much as he adored the sound of her laughter it was constantly interrupted by that foppish young man sat with her. The boy was far too full of himself and obviously delighted in making the lovely Christine laugh at his jokes. He would have given anything to be in that young pup's place, to have Christine look up and smile at him in that way. He hoped the boy knew how lucky he was to have her affections. Seeing Christine with him was not helping his goal of getting over his infatuation with her. If anything it was making it even worse. Seeing her with the young man only emphasised what he would never have. If he could he would have stood up and left the house right then but he would have to sit though several more hours before he could leave. As soon as the rest of the guests left the table he would make his excuses and leave for home. He should have known better than to come here tonight, and as much as he may try to deny it he had not come so he could expel Christine from his mind. Rather he was desperate to see her, hear her and talk to her again and would have braved any situation in order to do so.

At last, the dessert plates were taken away and the guests rose to retire to the living room. Erik made his way over to George to say goodnight. He had already decided on his excuse. He hoped an early morning start would be a sufficient enough reason for leaving so early. He had nearly reached George when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and suddenly felt as if the bottom had fallen out of his stomach. She was stood right in front of him, smiling brightly and wearing a beautiful dress of dark red which hugged her slim figure to perfection.

"Miss Daae. How are you?" He managed to say.

"Im perfectly well. How are you my Lord? I was disappointed I did not get to speak to you over dinner."

"I am well thank you. You were?" We couldn't help the surprise from showing in his voice at her words. Could she really have wanted to speak to him at dinner? No doubt she was just being polite. "Perhaps you would care to join me for a coffee in the living room?" He did not know what made him say it. Perhaps he had consumed too much wine over dinner or maybe he had temporarily lost his mind. Whatever the reason he couldn't regret it for her face suddenly broke into a beautiful smile.

"I would love to."

Any thought of leaving quickly forgotten, Erik boldly hooked his arm with Christine's and walked into the living room.

The living room was a cosy, warm feeling room, resplendent in deep red and dark brown. Erik and Christine sat together on a sofa by the cracking fire. Erik was relieved to see that the foppish young man who was sat with her at dinner didn't not follow them. He had been worried that he would not let her out of his sight. He knew he would have been if he had been in his situation. A maid brought them cups of coffee and chocolate coated fudge sweets. Christine bit into one, moaning in pleasure as she did. "Mrs Langley our cook it is real gem. She makes these especially for me. I don't think my waistline will appreciate it though." With a shrug she popped another into her mouth.

Erik couldn't help smiling at her. "I highly doubt that Miss Daae. You look lovely, and a few chocolates is not going to change that."

"You are a flatterer my Lord. You will not be saying that in a few years when I weigh the size of a small house."

Her words confused Erik. They seemed to suggest that she would still wish to know him in a few years. He had assumed she wanted nothing more than a casual acquaintance and yet perhaps she actually wished to be his friend. He had wanted to tell her that she was beautiful but held his tongue. Instead he went on to to ask her about her week which she went onto explain with great detail.

They had been talking for around twenty minutes when they were interrupted by George, who came to sit with them nursing a glass of brandy and looking rather red in the face.

"Are you both enjoying your coffee? I am afraid you will have to leave the fudges for now Christine. You are wanted by the piano. I have told everyone you are a wonderful singer and they are insisting that you sing for us."

Christine looked scandalized. "You told them what? Why on earth did you tell them that?"

"Erm... that might be because you are. Come on, you'll wow everyone. And it may shut up Miss Waltham too. She has been gearing up to sing ever since we first sat down. You must save us from her."

Christine gave a desperate glance over at Erik before George dragged her over to the piano. Alena Green One of Christine's friends who was an accomplished pianist was sat ready to play. On normal circumstances Christine loved to sing for an audience, but normally she wasn't singing for someone like Lord Montford. According to George he was a musical genius and was known for disparaging even the most accomplished of singers. For some reason his approval meant a lot to her and she wanted to please him.

Before she started singing, she glanced over to where he was still sitting by the fire to check he was watching, which he was. After a few deep breaths to calm her nerves she began to sing a well known piece of classical music which she knew by heart.

Erik had waited with baited breath for her to begin singing. He found himself praying that she would be terrible. After tonight he was already halfway to being in love with her and if she sang beautifully as well he may as well give his trying to forget her up as a lost cause. When she opened her mouth he knew his prayers were not going to be answered. Her voice was more than beautiful, it was the most exquisite sound he had ever heard, and he knew in that moment that he was lost. He needed to get out of here and away from Christine straight away. If he didn't leave now he did not know what he would do. Standing up, he made his way to the door and slid out. No one saw him leave as they were far too entranced by the angel singing for them.

Christine finally finished her song to rapturous applause. Everyone in the room had been listening to her and judging on their reaction she had performed rather well. Glancing through the crowds towards the fire her bright smile faded as she saw that Lord Montford had gone. Clearly her singing had not been good enough to impress him after all. She felt the disappointment sink through her. The least he could have done was stay through her performance. For some reason she felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes, and she hurriedly wiped them away. She smiled and gushed through the compliments everyone was throwing at her and went to sit by Raoul who was beckoning her to join him. It was absurd that she was feeling like this. She barely knew the man and yet he had the power to hurt her already. No man except her father had had the power to hurt her like this and it terrified her more then anything.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please do review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews. Please leave more. =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Christine sat curled up in an arm chair by the now dying fire, its embers glowing dimly in the darkening room. She sipped a steaming hot cup of tea, but the drink did nothing to warm her insides which felt cold and empty. It was unnecessary to feel so disappointed but she had so wanted to please Lord Montford with her singing. She barely knew the man and yet strangely his opinion mattered to her. Christine was naturally a happy and positive person, perhaps too much so in certain people's opinion, and yet at present she was feeling far from both. At that moment George entered the room having just seen off the last of their guests. He flung himself into the chair opposite hers and rubbed his eyes, clearly exhausted.

"Thank God for that. I thought they'd never leave." He paused to look over at Christine who was staring deeply into her tea, stirring it round and round with her spoon. "Are you alright? You seem very quiet."

"I'm fine." Said Christine, finally looking up from her tea. "I'm just tired."

"You sang very beautifully tonight. Everyone was very impressed."

"Not everyone." She whispered gloomily under her breath so that her brother could not hear her.

George gave a huge yawn and began to stand up. "I think i'll head off to bed. You shouldn't be long yourself. You look like you could do with some rest."

"If you think i look a wreck then just say it." She snapped at him, suddenly angry.

"I didn't mean that at all, Christine." George sighed, sounding exasperated. "I don't want to argue with you this late at night." He turned to leave but just a he reached the door stopped and turned around. He paused, as if trying to figure out the best way to say what he was about to. "I was talking to Raoul earlier. He likes you very much Chrissy."

"I know that. I like him too." She said, still not looking up from her tea.

George frowned slightly. "Are you sure? You don't sound terribly enthusiastic. He's a good man and you could do far worse than someone like him."

"Someone like him for what?"

George sighed and sat back down opposite her. "Christine, you know the moneys gone don't you?"

"Of course I know its gone!" She snapped, finally looking at him. "You remind me of it almost every day!"

"Then perhaps you might want to get your head out of the clouds for once and appreciate what will happen to us. Father left us with nothing but debts and you carry on as if life were a basket of roses. If you married Raoul then all our problems would be over. His wealth could save us. You two get on splendidly and I know he loves you very much."

"How dare you! I was not the one who insisted on throwing an elaborate dinner party tonight or swanning off to the opera every time my fancy took to it! If there is anyone here with their head in the clouds it is you George!"

George and Christine constantly argued and bickered but never like this. For so long neither of them had acknowledged the trouble they were both in and now that they had their emotions opened like a flood gate.

"Maybe I have been trying to forget too, but this can't go on. We'll be out on the streets if we don't pay the debts soon." He rubbed his eyes again, looking more weary than ever and far older then his 26 years. "Just think about it okay Chrissy. He loves you a lot and at the moment I don't see any other way out." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Raoul is going to call here tomorrow afternoon. I trust you to do the right thing." He gave her a pointed look before leaving for bed.

_But I don't love him! _She screamed inside her head. The realisation suddenly dawned on her like a ton of bricks falling on her head. If Raoul was going to call on her tomorrow it could only mean one thing. He was going to propose. Christine hugged her knees closer to her body and leaned her head against then. All of a sudden her disappointment over Erik not hearing her sing sounded so trivial. George was right, she had been living with her head in the clouds although it was no more than he himself had been. Perhaps it was time she came back down to earth and she preferred it not to be with a bump. She had little choice as so many women did. She would have to say yes to Raoul's proposal tomorrow. She knew things could be far worse. Many women in her situation did not have anyone as sweet and kind as Raoul. he would make a good husband and she would never want for anything. She just wished she could love him as she had dreamed she would love her future husband. Alas, childhood dreams were not meant to come true and it was about time she realised that and faced reality. She stayed sitting as she was until the fire had truly gone out, only a very dim red glow to show it had ever been lit. With a sigh she eventually stood up and walked out of the room and headed for bed.

...

Erik could not sleep, something not entirely unusual for him, and yet it troubled him far more than was usual. Why couldn't he get that woman out of him mind. Her image had been haunting him for the past week and now there was that beautiful voice to match. A thousand angels could not have made so sweet a sound. He had made the right decision to leave when he did. If he had not he doubted he would have ever been able to leave at all. He doubted whether she had cared much. He had seen her through the window as he left, surrounded by admirers, including that boy who he had found out was called Raoul, the youngest son of the de Chagny family. With all those people gushing over her performance she wouldn't have even been aware that he had gone, and if she had been would have probably been thoroughly relieved.

He went over to the tall window which looked out across a large garden sloping gently down to the quiet street leading to the rest of the neighborhood. His house was situated in the most prestigious area of London and there were very few other dwelling near by, and yet his was by far the grandest. All the wealth and grandeur in all the world however could not give him what he truly desired. He wanted someone to share his world with and someone to love and who would love him in return. Long ago he had learned to accept that his desire could never become a reality and that he must go through life alone and until now he had been content with his lot.

For years he had had an unacknowledged dream that he would be able to find a woman who would learn to look past the horror of his face and his more than questionable past and love him for who he was. This dream has lain dormant for a long while though and he rarely thought about it at all. He had known realistically that it would never happen and he had accepted his life as one of quiet solitude. he had his music and various business estates to tend to. He even had a few select people he would consider as friends. Everything in his life had been fine until a blue eyed, golden haired angel had swooped into his life and literally stolen his heart without so much as a by your leave.

He felt despair sink through his heart whenever he though of her. Even if she could see him as more than an acquaintance of her brother's, if she could see past the scars that disfigured his face and not faint in horror at the sight, that did not mean she could accept his past. His life before moving back to London was as twisted and ugly as his face and he could never inflict such a thing on one so pure. On the rare nights that he did sleep he was always plagued by the same dream. The screaming, the fire and the searing pain across his face always woke him in a cold sweat and would stay with him for the rest of the night making sleep impossible. Running a trembling hand across the bumps and scars of his face he turned from the window, grabbed his mask and made his way downstairs to his music room. At a time like this there was only thing which could clear his mind of his despair and loneliness and that was music.

...

Christine had also had a great deal of trouble sleeping that night. Although she was very tired, her mind refused to switch off. Her conversation with George was whirling around her head and no matter what harebrained scheme she came up with there seemed no other solution but for her to marry Raoul in order to save her and George from ruin. She kept telling herself that this should have pleased her, after all she could think of many women who would kill to be in her place. Christine was a romantic however, she had been ever since she was five and she had begged her mother to read Cinderella to her again and again. Ever since then she had dreamed of her own fairy tale prince who would come and sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after.

Though handsome enough to look like prince charming, Raoul de Chagny was not quite there in her opinion. Maybe it was due to the fact that she had known him all her life but the though of being intimate with him like a husband and wife were supposed to make her want to giggle with the hilarity of it. This she was sure was not the reaction a woman was supposed to have when thinking about her future husband. When the moment finally came she was sure she would fall about laughing or else merely suffer through the act not trying to think about it. Both scenarios were hardly her idea of marital bliss. Christine knew quite a bit of what went on in the marriage bed (due to a rather fascinating book she had found under George's bed when she was sixteen) and she longed for passion in any relationship she was to have more than anything. A life without passion for her was one barren and empty and completely worthless. When she married a man she wanted to love him completely with all her heart and for him to feel the same. She knew that Raoul cared for her very much as she did for him but she doubted that he felt any fiery desire for her any more than she did for him. There was far too much passion in her heart and if she married Raoul then it would be stamped out of her.

If only there was someone else she could marry who could give her everything she desired, but there was no one. Just then images of immense broad shoulders, a tall physique and white masked features came into her mind. Those sad eyes, which were such a dark shade of brown they seemed black had been at the back of her mind all night, along with his deep musical voice which she knew had the power to make her weak at the knees. Lord Erik Montford was certainly an attractive man but someone like him would hardly be interested in the likes of her. He certainly hadn't paid her much attention this evening and had shattered her when he left during her performance. Yet there was something about him, something which fascinated her. He was far too serious and for some reason she wanted to make him smile for she knew he would have a very beautiful smile. She had known him for all of a week and yet he stirred something inside her which Raoul have never reached. Could Lord Montford be the man she had always dreamed of? Her prince charming come to sweep her off her feet? With these fresh thoughts in her mind her worry over whether to marry Raoul was even stronger. How could she marry someone when the man of her dreams may have just entered her life?

She turned over in bed and lay on her back staring up at the dark canopy above her. Perhaps she needn't give Raoul a definitive answer tomorrow. If she told him that she needed time to think things over it would giver her the opportunity to delve into these feelings that Lord Montford instilled in her. She could find a way to get to know him better and see what she was starting to feel for him was real. If it were not then she would go ahead and marry Raoul, but if they were and she fell in love with Lord Montford then she would have everything she had ever dreamed of. If she married Lord Montford then George would hardly have cause for complaint. He was far richer then Raoul, not that she cared a whit about such a thing when there was a possibility of true love at stake. If he didn't have a penny to his name she would still have these feelings for him. All she needed to do now was ensure that Lord Montford fell in love with her too. Such a thing however was far easily said then done. Christine fell asleep with a smile on her face as plans began to formulate in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Not too pleased with this chapter but thought i'd get it out. I was a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter, so please review! On another note I am very excited as this Saturday I am off to London to see the 25th Anniversary of Phantom at the Albert Hall! I can't wait! Anyho along with chapter 4. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The following day, Christine awoke with a bright smile on her face. Her maid had been in earlier and had opened the curtains, letting in the bright morning sunshine. She sang happily to herself throughout her morning rituals. Today she felt far more positive about her situation. She may not have to end up marrying someone she did not love, but instead have everything she'd always dreamed of. She knew she was jumping slightly ahead of herself where her feelings were concerned but she was used to taking risks in life. She still wasn't sure what her feelings were towards Lord Montford but she had a gut feeling that he could be all she was looking for. He had certainly sparked her interest. Perhaps some of her fathers gambling habits had indeed been passed on to her.

It worried her slightly that she was not only gambling with her own heart but the feelings of the two men involved. She had very little idea how either of them truly felt about her and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone. Raoul certainly cared about her on some level but Erik barely knew she existed. Raoul would be coming to call on her this afternoon and she would have to tell him she needed time to think about his proposal. She only hoped he would give her that time. It would really scupper her plans if he would only take a yes or no answer, or even worse if he broke down because she didn't say yes right away. Surely he would understand that she was unsure about making such a big decision. He himself may even have doubts about marrying her. After all he had never shown any signs of serious attraction to her. He may feel as pushed into this situation as she was.

She whiled away the morning in the drawing room reading her book and doing some embroidery. She was getting so agitated that when it came to half an hour before Raoul was due to arrive she gave up her embroidery and sat in the window seat keeping a lookout. It wasn't until twenty past two that she saw Raoul's carriage coming up the drive. Sighing, she stood up and ran her hands down her pale pink dress, smoothing away non-existent creases. Thankfully George had gone out for the day, no doubt to give her and Raoul space and she was thankful of his absence. He would not be impressed when he found out she was not giving Raoul a direct answer and if at all possible she did not want him to find out.

She heard the sound of the door bell and a few moments later Jenson, their family butler came into the room and announced Raoul who swiftly followed, strutting into the room as if he owned it.

"Christine, you look lovely today. How are you?" He kissed her hand, looking up at her and winking as he did.

"I'm well thank you. And yourself?"

"Couldn't be better." He said, sitting himself down in one of the arm chairs and reaching for the tea which a maid had just brought in. In struck her as slightly rude that he waltzed into her drawing room and began helping himself, and he did not even offer her any tea before pouring his own. Christine was a woman who liked her men to be gentlemen and nothing charmed her more than a man who treated her as special. Some may call her selfish and spoilt for thinking this way but that was simply the way she was. The man she fell in love with would equally adore her and treat her as if she were the only woman in the world, and it was perhaps for this reason that she was so against marrying Raoul for financial security.

"Have you had a good morning?" He gave her enough time to say yes, before launching into what he had been doing. Christine was barely listening, only nodding and agreeing in what she assumed were the correct places. Normally Christine was one to talk a lot, sometimes to the extent that was annoying, but today she was being quiet and Raoul didn't seem to notice. She had been staring out the window for a full thirty seconds before she realised that Raoul had stopped talking and was staring at her looking amused.

"Listen Christine, I have not simply come here to exchange pleasantries."

Christine almost laughed at this. They had not exchanged anything at all but rather he had talked at her for half an hour.

Raoul reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box, which he opened to reveal a huge diamond ring which sparkled up at her. It was very ostentatious and certainly would not have been her choice. "I have come her to ask for your hand, Christine. Marry me." It was not phrased as a question but a statement, and his underlying tone was clear. _This is your lucky day. I am the prize of the century and you are the lucky winner! _

"Oh Raoul, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes! I love you Christine and I know you love me too. I think we would be very good together."

"I do care about you a great deal, but I am unsure about how far those feelings go at the moment. I think I need time to think on it, Raoul. Do you mind that so much."

It was clear from Raoul's appalled expression that this was not the reaction he had expected. He had apparently thought that she would be ecstatic that he was offering for her and that he was making all of her dreams come true. No doubt he assumed that she would be delighted that someone as wonderful as him would lower himself to marry a mere Miss when he was heir to an earldom. He really was infuriatingly arrogant!

"What do you mean you want time to think? What is there to think about? I am asking you to be my wife, Christine. I want to marry you?" He obviously could not understand why anyone would not leap at the chance to marry him.

"Raoul, I don't want to hurt you, but I just feel very confused about so much at the moment and I would really appreciate it if you give me time to think about it."

Raoul's expression suddenly changed to one of understanding and mild exasperation. "Christine, if this is about your and George's money issues then I already know about that and I don't care. You are worthy of this Christine. You are worthy of me."

"I am worthy of you? What on earth do you mean by that." It was all she could do not to suddenly change her mind and declare that she would never marry him even if he were the last man on earth.

"Christine, Christine." He said, trying to sound soothing. "It is clear that you are feeling insecure and that is understandable. "I do love you and you mustn't doubt that. I would not ask you to be my wife if I did not. Now cease this silliness and agree to marry me."

Christine took a deep breath, trying her best to keep her cool. Any worry she had had over hurting Raoul's feeling were quickly dispelled. She had always known that Raoul leaned slightly towards arrogance as many titled, wealthy young men did, but this was becoming far too much. In all their years of friendship the one aspect of Raoul's personality which she disliked was his immense arrogance. It had rarely been directed at her in such a way however.

"Raoul, I have told you that I need time and that is final. Thank you very much for the offer and I will be able to give you a full answer soon but not now. Please understand."

"Ah well, I know you women like to think about these things so I will give you your precious time. It works out rather well in fact as I will be going away to the lakes with Philipe and Father for a month tomorrow. Will that give you enough time?"

Christine smiled. "Thank you, Raoul. Yes that should be enough time."

He pushed towards her the ring box, which was still lying on the table. "You could at least try on the ring. To make sure it fits."

Christine reluctantly agreed, slipping the diamond ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly but the large diamond swamped her small hand.

"It looks beautiful. Why don't you keep it. Just for now." He said, seeing her reluctant expression.

Raoul was so confident that she would agree to marry him that he was trusting her with this clearly very expensive ring. No doubt it was some priceless family heirloom.

"Oh no, Raoul. It doesn't seem right that I should keep it when we are not engaged. You should keep it for now." She took off the ring, placed it back in the box and pushed it back towards him.

He ignored the ring. "No, Christine. I will leave it here with you. I know you will come around."

Christine held her tongue and merely nodded once. If he wanted her to keep the ring then so be it.

"Well then, I guess I should be leaving." Raoul stood and picked up his jacket and hat from another chair. "I shall eagerly await your answer, Christine." He kissed her hand and left the room. He clearly expected her answer to be in the positive when he saw her again in a month and Christine was hoping more than ever that her answer would in fact be in the negative. The thought of marrying Raoul was becoming more and more unpleasant.

...

It wasn't until later that evening that George came home and the first thing he wanted to know was what had happened with Raoul. Christine had been contemplating telling him the truth but came to the conclusion that that would cause much more trouble than it was worth. Instead she settled for telling him the small lie that she was now engaged to Raoul. The news seemed to please him immensely and he was in a good mood all evening. If her plans worked out then George would have no need for concern. George didn't care who she married so long as they were rich.

The first stage of Christine's plan had gone relatively smoothly. Raoul being away for a month would give her the opportunity to spend time with Erik and find out much more about him. She was very excited and couldn't wait to see him again. Doing this however was much harder than she had anticipated. Nearly a week had passed and despite every effort Christine had seen neither hide nor hair of him.

George and her were sitting down to dinner when she struck up a conversation about Erik. Through some gentle probing she found out from George that Erik was practically a recluse and rarely left his large town house.

"So, you haven't seen him recently then?"

"No, not since the dinner party last week. He's not one for social occasions really. Surprised me when he agreed to come to the dinner party actually." He took a bite of chicken and looked at her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why all this interest in Lord Montford? You've only met twice."

Christine was flummoxed. "I...erm...no reason. I just like to take an interest in your friends. Is that a crime?" She was starting to sound too defensive but luckily he didn't seem to notice. The conversation swiftly moved on to something else and Christine didn't bring up the subject again. Clearly George was going to be useless. Many other women would have been despondent but Christine was not one of them. All she needed was a new tactic.

It wasn't until later that night that a brilliant idea came to her. Not only would it ensure she saw Erik again, but that she could see him regularly enough to explore the feelings he stirred in her. The solution was so beautifully simple that she could not believe it hadn't occurred to her straight away. Erik and her shared one passion and that was music. Maybe he would consent to give her singing lessons, even though in her opinion she did not need them. There was always the chance that he would refuse but it was certainly worth a shot. Christine was used to getting what she wanted and she rarely gave up easily.

...

The following day, after telling George that she was visiting a friend, she set out for Erik's house. She got the carriage driver to drop her off and then leave, telling him she felt like walking home. Feeling slightly nervous she rang the bell and waited for an answer. What felt like an age later the huge wooden door creaked open and a very elderly butler stood there. He stared down at her through thick rimmed spectacles as if she were an unpleasant insect.

"Yes." He wheezed. "What do you want?"

"I..erm... Is His Lordship in? My name is Christine Daae and..."

"His Lordship is not seeing anyone, I'm afraid. Good day." The butler quickly interrupted her, starting to close the door on her. Swiftly she threw out her hand to stop the door from closing.

"I'm sorry, but is there any chance I could see him just for a moment? It's very important that I see him." Her reasons were hardly of life or death importance but so long the man let her in to see Erik that was all that mattered.

"I am sorry Miss, but he is not saying visitors. Now if you'd kindly move out of the way, please." If the old man had been looking down his nose at her before it was nothing to how he was now.

"Jeffrey, what is going on?" Erik's voice spoke from somewhere inside the house. "Who is at the door?"

"It's a young lady M'Lord. I was just telling her to leave." Jeffrey gave her a pointed look, clearly wishing her to move out of the way.

Instead, Christine moved past him and into the house. Erik was stood on the steps of a large staircase winding up to the rest of the house. "I am terribly sorry to disturb you My Lord, but I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to you about something." She flashed him what she hoped was her most dazzling smile. "I do hope this is not a bad time?"

"Of course not, Miss Daae. Please come in. Jeffrey, you may go now."

Jeffrey was clearly flabbergasted. "But My Lord, you told me you did not want any visitors."

"I know what I told you Jeffrey. Can't I change my mind?"

Jeffrey muttered something and shuffled off through a side door which lead down to what Christine assumed was the kitchens.

"I am sorry about him. I told him not to let anyone in. I prefer to remain undisturbed when I am composing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can always come back another time. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Don't be silly. You're here now. What was it you wished to talk to me about?"

Erik lead Christine through the house into the drawing room, a spacious room with a beautiful grand piano by the large window. He could not fathom what Christine was doing here in his home. What could he possibly have that would be of interest to her? She looked stunningly beautiful in a dress of pale pink and just like before, her hair was coiled up on her head in a mass of blonde curls. Her very presence lit up his dreary house with sunshine.

"I realise that you must be very busy but I have been looking for someone who can give me music lessons and so far i've been unlucky. George tells me that you are marvelous musician and I wondered if you might be able to give me any lessons."

"You wish for me to teach you to sing?" Her request was definitely a shock. If Erik had ever met anyone who did not need singing lessons it was Christine Daae. Her voice was the closest to perfection he had ever heard. The thought of seeing her so often was so tantalising however that he did not know how to answer. "I have heard you sing, Miss Daae and you sing beautifully. I do not believe there is much that I can teach you."

Christine couldn't help but smile. He thought her voice was beautiful! Or perhaps he was lying and her voice was in fact so terrible that he could not bare to be subjected to it again.

"Really? I gathered my performance failed to impress you. You left half way through. I should love to improve my singing, as well as learn to read music. So far I just sing by ear. I understand if you are too busy of course." She realised she was rambling so stopped talking swiftly. Of course she could read music perfectly, but it sounded like a legitimate reason to have lessons.

"No." Erik said. "I would love to teach you. That is to say, I would be honored. And your performance did impress me. I simply had to leave early. Erm... estate business."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't like to inconvenience you."

"It is no inconvenience, Miss Daae. When do you wish to begin?"

Christine beamed. "Thank you! I can begin whenever you wish."

"As it happens I am free right now. I have reached a point in my own composing I am struggling with so this would be a welcome break."

Christine was ecstatic. Her plan could not have gone any better. He had agreed to give her singing lessons, and they were going to begin right now.

"Oh, thank you! You have no idea how much i appreciate this."

"That is quite aright Miss Daae. Do you have anything you specifically want to begin with?"

"Well first of all I won't have any more of this "Miss Daae" nonsense. I insist that you call me Christine."

He smiled then. It was the first time she had seen him do so and it took her breath away. He had a beautiful smile and she found that she wanted to see it often.

"In that case then you must call me Erik." He walked over to the the piano and sat down, and began to play. "How about we begin with some simple scales?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


End file.
